A New Country
by ChibiChyuugoku
Summary: China and Japan discover a new country.Rated T cause I wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

China took his first step on the island he had discovered. It was very pretty, untouched by human hands. Sakura trees dotted the mountains in the distance. A couple of deer paused and looked at the nation with curious eyes. They continued to graze, sensing no harm. _I__like__this__place_, China thought, _It__'__s__so__peaceful_. He walked into the forest to see more of the animals on the island.

At the other side of the island, Japan marveled at the beauty of the island. He could see the sakura trees on the mountains. A couple of rabbits hopped in front of him. He bent down and petted them. The rabbits nuzzled his hand before hopping off._This__place__would__be__great__as__a__national__park__._, Japan thought. _I__should__explore__some__more__._ He walked into the forest.

In the center of the forest, there was a huge lake. Deer drank from the lake. China could see fish swimming through the clear water. Japan saw the animals grazing on the grass that grew in the meadow nearby. Wolves rested in the shade at the edge of the forest. Both walked onto the field at exactly the same time.

"What are you doing here,aru!?", asked China.

"I would ask you the same thing.", said Japan. A rustling noise interrupted the two countries. A toddler came out of the grass, clutching a rabbit. She had a ponytail like China's, but her bangs were not parted like China's. Her bangs were cut like Japan's. The hair tie used to tie her hair back had a sakura flower on it.

"What awe you doing?", she asked, her baby talk making her seem more adorable than before she talked. "Uh...", was all they could manage to say. The toddler tilted her head, confused. The rabbit squirmed out of her hands and bounded away. The toddler did not notice, her attention on the two countries. Two of the wolves came over to them and sniffed the men cautiously. They bared their teeth and growled softly.

"Hush. It's okay. I'm suwe they don't mean hawm.", said the toddler. The wolves relaxed and trotted off to rejoin their pack. _Wow__! __She__gets__along__pretty__well__with__the__animals__here__._ thought China. He bent down to her eye level.

"What's your name, aru?", he asked. The toddler shook her head. "Don't have one."

"Then, I'll give you one, aru. How about-"

"Sakura. Her name should be Sakura, for the sakura trees on this island.", said Japan, interrupting China.

"I was going to give her a better name, aru. Why did you interrupt me?!", cried China, standing up.

"That's because-" The two started to argue back and forth.

"Wait! Don't fight over my name! I'm okay with Sakura!", said the newly named Sakura. She was about to burst into tears. Japan and China looked at each other. China bent down and picked up the young nation.

"It's okay, aru. It's okay. Don't cry, aru.", said China.

"Weally? You won't fight, aru?", asked Sakura. _Aru__? __Why__did__she__say__ '__aru__'?_ thought Japan.

"China, you keep her, okay? I'll retreat from my claim on this island.", said Japan. He backed away from the two.

"Whewe awe you going, onii-sama?", asked Sakura. Japan paused and looked at her.

"Hey, onii-chan. Why don't you and onii-sama get along?", she asked. The two elder countries could not give her an answer. Japan had declared independence from China a couple hundred years ago and that was something a young nation like her would not understand.

"Oh, Japan! There's a get-together at my house tomorrow, aru. You will come,right?", asked China. Japan looked like he was about to disagree, but then nodded.

"Good! See you then, aru!" China trudged off, carrying Sakura with him. She waved to Japan. "Bye-bye! Onii-sama!", she cried. Japan smiled slightly and waved back. He returned to his home and made himself comfortable under the kotatsu.


	2. Chapter 2

China brought Sakura to his home. One of the deer tagged along with them, refusing to be separated from rode on the deer in China's backyard, cheering when the deer sped up into a gallop. China, worried about her safety, attempted to stop the deer from galloping. Sakura fell off as the deer reared in front of China. He dove and caught her.

"Don't do that again, aru.", he said, firmly.

"But I do that all the time when I was still on the island.", she replied. China held her close.

"I get worried when you do that, aru.", he said. Then, he noticed that her breath was slowing. He started to panic, but realized that she had simply fallen asleep. He sighed and carried her inside. The deer did not follow him; it was content to relax among the bamboo that surrounded the house. China laid Sakura down on the couch. He pulled out a low table and started on some paper cranes for decoration. They passed the time like this for a couple of hours.

Korea ran up the front walk to China's house. He burst through the front door and charged into the sitting room.

"Hey, Aniki!", he yelled, not noticing that he had knocked China into the other room. Sakura woke up and stared sleepily at the intruder.

"Aniki! What happened to you?!", he cried. He rushed over and picked Sakura up from where she had been lying on the couch.

"Who awe you, aru?", she asked. In the background, China picked himself off the ground in the other room.

"It's me, Korea!", he said, "Don't you remember?" Sakura shook her head slowly. China walked over and pulled Sakura out of Korea's hold.

"There's a thing called knocking, Korea, aru!", China yelled.

"Huh? There's two of you, Aniki?", said Korea, confusedly.

"No, you idiot! This our youngest sister, aru! Her name's Sakura, aru.", said China. He put Sakura back on the ground. She looked at Korea curiously. Korea kneeled down to her height.

"You can call me 'onii-sama', okay?", he asked.

"Liar.", she replied. Korea was shocked. "Onii-sama is onii-sama. You do not look like onii-sama, aru.", she continued. China clutched his stomach as he tried not to laugh.

"Then, how about onii-chan?", he asked.

"No. Onii-chan is over there, aru.", she said, pointing to China. By now, China was laughing so hard, he sank onto the couch, unable to speak.

"That's my Aniki!", he cried.

"Then, you are onii-chan's younger brother?", she asked. Korea nodded. "Then, you are my..." Korea looked anxiously at her, hoping to be called an older brother. "...fwiend?...", she said, tilting her head. China was trying to stop laughing, but burst out laughing again at Sakura's latest remark.

"Aniki, stop laughing, please.", whined Korea.

"...Sorry, aru...", said China, gasping. "Sakura, take Korea with you to play in the yard. I need to fix the hole in the wall, aru." Sakura nodded and pulled Korea out to the yard. A wolf pup was waiting for them.

"Sora!", Sakura cried happily. She ran over to the pup and hugged it. The pup barked and wagged its tail happily. Korea couldn't help but smile at the sight. Korea started to play tag with little Sakura.

Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Taiwan walked up to China's house. She knocked on the front door. China was in the kitchen preparing for the dishes that had to be cooked. He couldn't hear the knock. Taiwan let herself in. She strode into the sitting room, looking for China. She saw Korea chasing Sakura in the yard.

"Sensei! What happened to you?!", she cried, running out to pick up Sakura.

"Who awe you?", Sakura asked. Taiwan almost squealed from the sheer cuteness of Sakura. Sora growled at the newcomer.

"Sora, it's okay! Right, onee-chan?", asked Sakura. Sora became silent and backed away. Taiwan almost fainted, Sakura was so cute! _Sensei called me onee-chan!_, she thought. Just at that moment, China walked out to check on Sakura.

"Sakura! Korea hasn't done anything to you yet, has he?" Sakura looked at China from her postion in Taiwan's arms and shook her head.

"Ah..Taiwan. Glad you could make it, aru.", said China, after reassuring himself that Korea had not harmed Sakura in any way.

"S-sensei?", Taiwan stuttered, "A-are there two of you? How did this happen?" She looked at the toddler in her arms.

"Nothing happened, aru. Sakura, the child you're holding, is our youngest sister, aru!", China announced proudly.

"Really?", Taiwan said in disbelief, "She looks so much like you, sensei." Taiwan put Sakura back on the ground. Sakura stared at Taiwan, wanting to be picked up again. Korea snatched her up from behind. She squealed as Korea swung her into the air.

"Be careful, you idiot! You might hurt her!" cried Taiwan.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Hong Kong from the edge of the garden. Everybody gasped.

"When did you get here, aru?" China asked.

"Just now. I brought the fireworks like you wanted." He walked over to China.

"Thanks, aru. Korea, come and help me and Hong Kong cook, aru." China ordered. Korea sighed and nodded in agreement.

"What should I do, Sensei?" asked Taiwan.

"Hmm….. I guess you should go give Sakura a bath, aru. No one else here can do that." He replied.

"Okay." Taiwan picked up Sakura and carried her to the bathroom. Sakura gaped at the sight of how big China's bath was. A bunch of different soaps and lotions were located at one edge of the bath. Towels of every size were stacked by color.

"With all that money, you'd think he'd spend it on something else." Taiwan muttered. She turned on the water, letting it fill up the bath before putting Sakura in._ Since I'm here, it wouldn't hurt to try Sensei's bath too_, she thought, removing her clothes. After the bath, Taiwan carried the child to the kitchen. China was yelling at Korea for making yet another mess in the already messy kitchen.

"Umm…. Now, what?" asked Taiwan. China turned around, still seething.

"Dammit Korea, aru." he muttered before noticing the duo, "She's sleepy, aru. Her bed's in the room you used to use." He turned back to the mess that was increasing despite Korea's attempt to 'clean' it up. "You don't need to help with the cooking, aru. Keep Sakura company." Taiwan left the kitchen, looking for her room._ It's been so long since I lived here. Ah, there it is._ She opened the door. _Everything is still the same. China doesn't do a lot of redecorating, does he?_ She giggled slightly at the thought. _Tomorrow's the new year. Japan better show up!_

Somewhere in Japan…

A young man with black hair and blank brown eyes sneezed._ I wonder who's talking about me?_ He shivered, despite the fact that he was sitting under his kotatsu._ And why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me?_

Back in China's house…

Taiwan tucked Sakura in. She fell asleep almost immediately. _If only China could be this innocent. Maybe I'd like him better then._


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sakura!

Sakura: Yes, onee-sama?

Me: Can you do the disclaimer?

Sakura: But I'm not an actual character, I'm just an OC.

Me: It's okay.

Sakura: Okay. She does not own Hetalia.

* * *

Japan trotted towards the front door. _I hope I'm not to late_, he thought. He knocked on the door.

"Coming, aru!" The door opened.

"Ah! Onii-sama, aru!" Sakura grinned at her 'older brother'. China hurried behind her.

"I told you not to open doors if you don't know who's out there, aru!" He scolded.

"But I know who it is, aru. It's Onii-sama!"

"Anno..." said Japan.

"Oh, right. Come in, aru."

"Hai." As Japan stepped into the house, he heard a loud crash from the living room.

"Korea, Sensei's gonna be really mad. You broke his table. Again." said Hong Kong. China stormed over to the living room. He started cursing Korea in Mandarin. Japan quickly knelt and covered Sakura's ears.

"Onii-sama, I want to show you something, aru!" She held up a paper cutting of a Chinese word 'chun'.

"Oh, I know that one. It means spring, right?", asked Japan.

"Right! Actually, Korea was supposed to make these, but he put a scratch on Onii-chan's table, aru. So, Onii-chan let me do it instead, aru!" She gestured to a pile of decorations next to the entrance to the kitchen.

"Japan, aru! Can you make sure that she doesn't cut herself, aru?" called China from the living room.

"Okay, I'll do that." He took the scissors from Sakura and started on the pater cutouts. Sakura skipped to the living room. China was yelling at Korea, Korea was attempting to fix the table, Hong Kong was getting the paper cuttings that were ready and was hanging them up. Taiwan was in the kitchen, cooking.

After the preperations...

Sakura had plopped herself on Japan's lap while he was watching China, Korea, and Hong Kong do the lion dance. She was in awe of the way they made the lion move so realistically. Then, everybody gathered around a table that had been set up in the backyard. They ate in silence, China and Taiwan helping Sakura get the food she wanted. Hong Kong set off his fireworks. Sakura ran to China in fear from the sound.

"Korea-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura was bored and had come over to Korea. He was sitting in a corner by himself.

"You won't call me as an older brother and Aniki's mad at me!" He cried out.

"She doesn't call you one because you don't act like one." said China, Japan, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. Korea retreated to his corner, depressed.

* * *

Me: Another chapter!

Sakura: Good job, onee-sama.

Me: Thanks. Can you do the thing?

Sakura: Review, aru! ^^

Me: (whispers) If you are wondering why the way Sakura talks in the disclaimer and review is different from the story, it will be revealed later.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**From now on, the story is no longer going to follow from the previous chapters.**

**Question: Do you want Sakura to meet the Allies first or the Axis first?**

**Answer in the review section, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, onii-chan, where are we going, aru?" Sakura asked. She gripped China's hand tightly as they walked down the corridor.

"I'm taking you to meet my friends, okay?" China said with a smile. Sakura nodded. China let go of her hand to open the door.

"Sakura, go in fi-" China turned around and realized that Sakura was no longer there. Panicking, he backtracked the way he had come.

Inside the conference room...

Sakura had never seen such weird looking people before. Two of them were fighting, one was eating a hamburger, and the last one was smiling at everyone. The one with the hamburger noticed her standing there.

"Hey, Iggy! Did you mess up a spell again?! 'Cos it looks like you did!"

"I did no such thing. And my name's not Iggy, you bloody git!"

"Then why is China so small then?!" He picked up Sakura. "Look!"

"I don't know, America." He picked up a book and started flipping through it.

"You should give China to me, comrade."

"Hell no, you commie bastard! You're trying to make China become one with you again!" America held Sakura above his head. The man that was fighting with England plucked her out of America's hold.

"Now, now, Amerique. You're scaring him."

"Don't do anything dangerous, you blood frog!"

"Concentrate on the spell, Iggy!"

"I am!" At that moment, China came into the room. He pulled Sakura out of France's arms.

"There you are, aru."

"Onii-chan! They're scary, aru!"

"Iggy! What did you do?! There's two Chinas!" China whacked America with his wok.

"This is my younger sister, aru."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. (except Russia, he just nodded)

"Yes, aru. Say hi, aru."

"H-hello, aru. My name is Sakura, aru."

A couple minutes later, the meeting degenerated into a contest to see which country Sakura liked better.


End file.
